


Vegas

by deli (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Cas Mini Bang, Fanart, Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli
Summary: Art for Tobythewise and dmsilvis' Dean Cas Mini Bang fic, When in Vegas:





	Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When In Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718773) by [Dmsilvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis), [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise). 



> I was thrilled to claim this fic, and working on it together with Toby and Silvis has been lovely. If you haven't read the fic yet, you should do so immediately!

This is the promo banner, and the cover of the fic:

 

 

This is the main piece of art - it was also one of the reasons why I wanted to claim this piece: lots of flowers! :D Only, in my enthusiasm I ran away with it and started without re-reading the scene and it only occurred to me that I should probably check that again. Which was good, because I had done roses, lilacs and chrysanthemums instead of sunflowers, tulips and hyacinths XD

 

 

 

 

I also made text dividers, and what better for Vegas than drinks  
  


 

 

Last but not least, I made an additional piece of art - I thought that apart from the significance of the scene for the story, how Cas discovers the ring is a frankly hilariously funny situation. So, the very first thing I drew, mainly just for me as a cracky indulgence, was precisely that scene:

 

Toby really had their heart set on that scene, however, so I went back and made it into something less cracky:

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come find me on Tumblr! ](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Or on Pillowfort ^^ ](https://pillowfort.io/deli)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Art post on Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/186151775578/art-for-tobythewise-and-dmsilvisarts)   
>  [Art post on Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/742958)   
>  [Masterpost on Tumblr]()


End file.
